The present invention relates to a rotary engine, and more particularly to a rotary engine in which measured amounts of a combustible fluid are expanded and directed through the engine rotor so as to develop the thrust to drive the engine.
In copending application Ser. No. 463,132 filed Apr. 22, 1974, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,885 the applicant has set out a rotary engine in which a main drive rotor drives a main drive shaft via a pair of compressors supplying compressed combustible fluid to the rotor. The pair of compressors, rotatably mounted about the main drive shaft, feed the compressed fluid to the rotor through a feed mechanism that controls the amount of compressed combustible fluid flowing to an ignition chamber, from which it is fed to a plurality of parallel bores formed through the body of the main drive rotor in order to cause the rotation thereof. The parallel bores are situated in the rotor such that they extend angularly in the direction of the rotation of the rotor and main drive shaft, the fluids contained in the parallel bores being exhausted through exhaust bores and pipes communicating with the parallel bores once every rotation of the rotor and drive shaft.